medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenkichi Hitoyoshi/Image Gallery
Zenkichi Anime Pictures Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.png|Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council. Medaka's Speed.PNG|The Kendo Club stunned by Medaka's speed. A worn Zenkichi.jpg|A worn out Zenkichi. Kendo Club (minus Hyuga).jpg|Zenkichi stunned when the Kendo Club returns. Zenkichi defeats Hyuga.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Hyuga. Zenkichi's style.png|Zenkichi's "unique" sense of style. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Zenkichi with Medaka and Shiranui. Looking at the dog.PNG|Zenkichi and Shiranui find Akizuki's dog. Shiranui's joke.jpg|Zenkichi is not amused by Shiranui's joke. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka. Boxing Club.jpg|Zenkichi with the Boxing Club. Hyuga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui.jpg|Hyuga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui. Shiranui's rule about ramen.jpg|Shiranui's rule about ramen. Kanoya meets with Zenkichi.jpg|Kanoya meets with Zenkichi. Zenkichi vs Kanoya.jpg|Zenkichi challenges Kanoya. Nabeshima approaches Zenkichi.jpg|Zenkichi approached by Nabeshima. Nabeshima overseeing Zenkichi's and Akune's match.jpg|Zenkichi versus Akune. Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight.jpg|Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight. Akune scores the first point.jpg|Akune scores the first point on Zenkichi. Zenkichi defeats Akune.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Akune. Zenkichi watering the flowers.jpg|Zenkichi watering the flowers. Shiranui describing Yatsushiro.jpg|Shiranui describes Yatsushiro to Zenkichi. The guys modeling.jpg|Zenkichi modeling with Akune. Yuubaru’s portrait of his models.jpg|Zenkichi in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|An exhausted Zenkichi. Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|Shiranui describes the Swimming Club to Zenkichi. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the swim meet. Zenkichi explaining the rules of the meet.jpg|Zenkichi explains the rules of the Club Battle Swim Meet. 20 Point High-Five.jpg|The twenty point...fist bump. Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork.jpg|Zenkichi's and Akune's poor teamwork. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Zenkichi as part of the Student Council's horse. Student Council Room.jpg|Zenkichi reading manga in the Student Council room with Kikaijima. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette. Zenkichi Manga Pictures WSJ May 2009.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2012 Vol. 2.png|Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Medaka on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 1. Volume5.jpg|Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Kumagawa, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Volume14.jpg|Zenkichi, Tsurubami, Munakata, and Akune on the cover of Volume 14. Volume15.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Volume 15. Chapter0.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter79.jpg|Hitomi, Emukae, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter118.png|Zenkichi and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 118. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. Zenkichi defeats Beppu.jpg|Zenkichi defeats Beppu in the Pilot Chapter. Zenkichi and Medaka as children.jpg|Zenkichi meets Medaka. Zenkichi gives Medaka her purpose.jpg|A young Zenkichi. Zenkichi while in Middle School.jpg|Zenkichi and others gang up on Akune during Middle School. Chapter14.jpg|The Student Council in their modified uniforms. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms. Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg|Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg Shiranui's speed eating.jpg|Shiranui scarfs down her food as Zenkichi watches. Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase and Zenkichi handcuffed together. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed.png|The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. Yobuko sneaking up on Zenkichi.png|Yobuko sneaks up on Zenkichi. Medaka stops Yobuko’s chains.png|Medaka stops Yobuko’s chains. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Zenkichi approaches Unzen.jpg|Zenkichi approaches Unzen. Zenkichi and an absent Shiranui.jpg|Zenkichi and an absent Shiranui. Zenkichi attacks Oudo.jpg|Zenkichi attacks Oudo. Yukuhashi restrains Zenkichi.jpg|Yukuhashi restrains Zenkichi. Medaka and Zenkichi ready to train.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka ready to train. Zenkichi defends Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi defends Medaka. Medaka declares she will destroy the Flask Plan.jpg|Medaka declares she will destroy the Flask Plan. Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection.jpg|Zenkichi and Akune pass through the Door of Rejection. Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.jpg|Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Zenkichi tries run to Medaka’s side.jpg|Zenkichi tries to run Medaka’s side. The Student Council shocked.jpg|The Student Council shocked. The Tsushima twins recognize Takachiho has reached his limit.jpg|Sanou and Unou recognize Takachiho has reached his limit. Zenkichi versus Munakata.jpg|Zenkichi versus Munakata. Zenkichi impaled.jpg|Zenkichi impaled. Zenkichi’s mighty stomp.jpg|Zenkichi’s mighty stomp. Maguro catches Zenkichi.jpg|Maguro catches Zenkichi. Zenkichi and Munakata clasp hands.jpg|Zenkichi and Munakata clasp hands. Zenkichi arguing with the Tsushima twins.jpg|Zenkichi arguing with the Tsushima twins. The Student Council retreats.jpg|The Student Council retreats. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. Zenkichi and the fake Medaka.jpg|Zenkichi and the fake Medaka. Zenkichi defends Kikaijima.jpg|Zenkichi defends Kikaijima. Medaka II throws syringes at Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka II throws syringes at Zenkichi. Zenkichi takes Medaka II’s hands.jpg|Zenkichi takes Medaka II’s hands. Zenkichi hugs Medaka II.jpg|Zenkichi hugs Medaka II. The Student Council forced to bow.jpg|The Student Council forced to bow. The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs.jpg|The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. Zenkichi terrified.jpg|Zenkichi terrified. Medaka supports Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka supports Zenkichi. Hitomi reveals herself as Zenkichi’s mother.png|Akune discovers Hitomi's relation to Zenkichi. Zenkichi runs up a wall with Emukae.jpg|Zenkichi runs up a wall with Emukae. Emukae’s wall of text.jpg|Emukae’s wall of text. Hinokage's height in comparison to other characters.jpg|Zenkichi sitting beside Hinokage. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Zenkichi using Savate against Kumagawa.jpg|Zenkichi uses Savate against Kumagawa. Ajimu and Zenkichi in the classroom.jpg|Zenkichi and Ajimu in the dream classroom. Altered God Mode.jpg|Zenkichi helps defend Koga. Parasite Seeing.jpg|Zenkichi using Parasite Seeing. Type Mandragora.jpg|Zenkichi versus Emukae. ShiranuiGrinExchange.png|Shiranui and Zenkichi exchange grins. Ajimu on Zenkichi.png|Ajimu on Zenkichi. Tsurubami stopping Zenkichi’s kick.png|Zenkichi’s kick stopped by Tsurubami. Tsurubami explains the merits of Jump Square to Zenkichi.png|Tsurubami explains the merits of Jump Square to Zenkichi. Ajimu Thinking.png|Ajimu thinking. Ajimu Dodging.png|Zenkichi and Emukae versus Ajimu. Tsurubami calls out to Zenkichi.png|Tsurubami calls out to Zenkichi. Zenkichi’s new Student Council.jpg|Zenkichi’s new Student Council. The Student Council surrounds Namanie.jpg|The Student Council surrounds Namanie Nienami|Namanie]]. Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi.jpg|Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi. Zenkichi bites Namanie.jpg|Zenkichi bites Namanie. Banner.jpg|Zenkichi and Medaka. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Category:Images